The Temple Of Pain
by Dragon'sRubyEyes
Summary: SPR is hired to investigate a run down temple, but what do they do when one of there own is targeted by an evil spirt and marked for death? And what does this case have to do with Mai's past, her parents deaths, and her growing abilites? R&R Light NM


Temple Of Pain.

File One: The feeling that can't be explained.

Mai let out a little yip of triumph as the SPR office came into view; it looked as if she was going to be on time for once. She pulled her jacket tighter around herself against the cold wind and picked up her pace, eager to get to work. She had an excited know in her stomach and she just knew something important was going to happen, though she couldn't say what, or how she knew. She bounced up the steps, and into the office. Mai's eyes went immediately to the stranger sitting on the couch, sipping tea with her enigmatic boss, Naru, sitting across from them. The stranger was a tall statuesque woman with perfect ivory skin, brilliant red hair, and shocking mint green eyes. Mai, suddenly self conscious, tugged lightly on her jacket; the woman's outfit cost more than Mai's entire wardrobe combined, she probably had more money at this very moment than Mai would ever have. She flicked a look at Naru and was surprised to find him watching her, she had no doubt that he'd seen her unconscious reaction, and she couldn't help but flush lightly in embarrassment at that. Putting her discomfort from her mind she turned back to there now standing guest and bowed.

"Hello I'm Taniyama Mai; it's a pleasure to meet you." She said. The woman bowed as well, but quickly straitened and offered a hand for Mai to shake; slightly startled the girl took it.

"My name is Mary Towel, and the pleasure is mine." Despite the fact that she was obviously a foreigner Mary's Japanese was perfect; she didn't even speak in an odd dialect like John did. However that barely registered with Mai, because all of a sudden the feeling inside of her had changed, as if some of the pressure had been vented, and deep down inside a voice seemed to whisper, _it has begun._ Mary moved to sit back down and after a moment Mai followed suit, taking a seat next to Naru. He held in his hands an open folder, full of pictures and hand written accounts, but his beautiful blue eyes where not on it, they were again on her, as if attempting to divine some great mystery through the power of his gaze alone. She gave him a bright smile to cover her sudden feelings of confusion and unease, she was not about to explain to Naru about the strange feeling, most especially in front of Towel-san. He seemed to except the smile as an answer, for now, and retuned his attention to the woman on the other side of the table from them, and Mai suppressed a sigh of relief before also giving there client her full attention.

Naru felt Mai relax next to him when he didn't press for details about whatever it was she had sensed from Towel-san, she must think that he had let it go. That wasn't true at all; he was merely waiting for a more appropriate time to question her about the uneasy look that had graced her features when she and the client had shaken hands. He'd also noticed the sway she'd tugged at her jacket when she'd first seen Mary, but that needed no explanation, the only thing about that that was confusing was the sudden need he'd had to go out and buy her a bunch of really expensive clothes, which was completely stupid, but that fact hadn't stopped him from wanting to give Mai the best clothes money could buy so that she never had to feel ashamed again. With the barest sake of his head he shooed these thoughts away and focused on the task at hand. Towel-san was speaking.

"…as it is we're afraid to go there, its just so frightening, but we bought that temple to restore it and merely allowing it to continue to sit there and rot is unacceptable. It's imperative that we find out what's going on and, if at all possible, put a stop to it. Will you take the case?" He nodded once, decisively, in response to her question.

"We'll need an empty room to use as a base; also we'll need to speak to everyone who experienced the phenomena." After a few more minutes in witch information and pleasantries where exchanged Towel-san left and Naru turned to Mai, who was cleaning up the tea cups.

"Call Takigawa-san and Matsuzaki-san, tell them we have a case."

A.N: I know its kind of boring right now, but tell me what you think anyway, and I promise it gets better.

Disclaimer: Do I have to actually say it? Everyone knows anyway.


End file.
